are bad things really good things in hiding?
by KaL KeY
Summary: A mistake makes Rei think he will loss Bryan, as Rei doesn't know if Bryan loves him. Tala and Kai try to help him. To top it off, Rei has to help Lee, not having time to really dwell on what has happened. Is that a good thing? MPREG BR KT RobLee others


Ok, here is a one-shot for you guys I hope you like it.

**Pairing:** Bry/Rei, Tal/Kai (Kai/Tal), mentioned: Ty/Max, Kenny/Emily, and etc.

**Ages:** Bryan: 20, Tala: 20, Robert: 20. Kai: 19, Enrique: 19, Michael: 19, Lee: 19, Oliver: 18, Johnny: 18, Gary: 18, Rei: 17, Steven: 17, Eddy: 17, Max: 16, Mao: 16, Tyson: 16, Emily: 16, Kenny: 15, Kevin: 15

**Warnings:** MPREG, Yaoi, slight AU and OOC, maybe angst, slight fluff, etc.

**Summery:** A mistake makes Rei think he's going to loss Bryan, since Rei doesn't know if Bryan loves him or not. Tala and Kai try to help and Rei has to help Lee at the same time, not having time to really dwell on what happened, is that a good thing? (One-shot)

**Revised November 7, 2010. Grammar checked and slight reediting. More story added!**

* * *

Rei shook slightly as he looked at the door to his friend's apartment. He was scared, scared of what was going to happen, where his life was going to go now. He reaches up to knock and jumped in fear when the door opened before he could. Tala, his red haired, blue eyed friend stood there with the blue haired, red eyed man named Kai behind him. "Little jumpy today, huh kitty cat?"

"Y-yeah." Rei muttered.

"Kai and I are going on a date, so if ya wanted to hang out it'll have to be some other time." Tala told him, stepping out of the apartment.

"N-no that's not why I'm here… I-…umm…" Rei muttered again, shifting as he looked down at the ground.

"Bryan's inside." Kai told him, watching as he jumped. Rei messed with the hem of the shirt, a sure sign that he was nervous, biting his lower lip. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Rei said, giving him a fake smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters you haven't been here all week, not since my birthday, and you are acting strange." Kai explained, placing a hand on Rei's shoulder, looking into gold eyes. "Are you sure nothings wrong, Kitten?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Bryan." Rei told him, giving him a small real smile.

"If you need anything, anything at all, tell us." Tala told him, getting a swift nod and a fake smile. Both Russians knew that he wouldn't, but they still kept reminding him. "I mean it."

"I know." Rei told him, shifting his feet. "Where is he?"

"Living room." Kai told him, moving from the door way to let him enter. "We'll be back later."

"O-Okay." Rei muttered, removing his shoes and made his way towards the living room, jumping when he heard the front door close behind him. He heart pounded slightly as he took a deep breath, and then headed into the living room.

Bryan was lying on the couch watching TV, his neck length lavender hair was spread out all over his pillow. Bryan glanced over, raising an eyebrow over a silver-lavender eye. "Rei? Tala and Kai aren't here."

"I know." Rei told him, coming farther into the room, moving to the couch. Bryan moved his feet out of the way for Rei to sit, not bothering to sit up. Bryan went back to watching his show, not seeming to care what Rei did.

Rei watched him for few minutes, not quite sure what to do. He knew what he was going to say would change both their life's, and it was Bryan's choice if it was for the better or the worse. Rei prayed with all his strength that it would be okay, but something told him that something bad was in the future. "Bryan?"

"If this is about last week, it meant nothing." Bryan told him, glancing at Rei and then back to the TV. He couldn't look Rei in the eye, he just couldn't. He wasn't sure how much Rei remembered about the night of Kai's party, he knew Rei had been drunk, so had he though.

"I know." Rei muttered. "But…Bryan…I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, sitting up.

"I believe that you have a right to know." Rei continued. Something in Rei's tone made him worry. Made him know what ever was going on, Rei felt guilty for it.

"Know what?"

"I don't expect you to do anything, but I don't feel right without you knowing." Rei explained to him, staring at his hands.

"What?" Bryan asked again, his stomach twisting.

"I-…"

"Rei, is something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Rei blurted out, hands closing tightly around each other.

"WHAT!" He had to have heard wrong.

"Some Neko-jin males are able to conceive." Rei told him. "I told you and Kai and Tala once."

"I know that!" Bryan snapped at him. "But are you saying that I'm the father?"

"Who else would it be! You are the only person I have ever slept with! Damn-it! I don't remember it, but I know that we did!" Rei screamed at him. "Don't sit there and call me a slut! You took my virginity and I don't remember! Look what's happened! I'm pregnant! And you have to be the father!"

"I know." Bryan said with a sigh. "Fuck."

"Don't worry." Rei told him. "I just thought that you should know. I don't expect you to-"

Bryan placed a hand over Rei's mouth. So that was why Rei felt guilty, because he got pregnant? It was him that started the kissing that night, the one that started the touching, the one that took Rei. It was his fault before it was Rei's, because he'd known. "Don't finish that sentence. I knew that you could conceive, so it's my fault that we are in this mess."

Rei pushed Bryan's hands away. "Wha-" he started but was silenced by the hand again.

"I'm not going to leave you to raise this child alone." Bryan told him, removing his hand and wrapping it around Rei's waist, and then lay down on his side with Rei in front of him. He knew Rei well enough to know what to do, he had seen Rei and Kai laying on the couch together this way a few times.

"You're… going to help me?" Rei asked, tears filling his eyes as Bryan nodded against the back of his head. "Thank-you. I need this. I need help. I need to know that I'm not alone."

"I know." Bryan told him, working his other arm under Rei's waist, wrapping them protectively there. Rei, being an orphan like Tala, needed to know that he was loved by the few people that he let close. He needed to know that not everyone left, be it through death or walking out the door.

"Bryan…I'm scared." Rei admitted, giving a small sob. "I'm not ready for this, I'm only 17. I can verily take care of myself, how am I going to care for another life as well?"

"You aren't." Bryan muttered into his hair. "I'll take care of you, both of you. I promise."

"You'd really do that?" He sounded surprised.

"Hmm…yeah." Bryan muttered, his breathing becoming shallow as he fell asleep. Rei's scent calming him in a way that nothing ever hand, just like the night they had slept together. Rei smiled slightly, truly happy where he was, and so thankful that Bryan was willing to help him. Not knowing what else to do, Rei fell asleep as well.

* * *

"We're home!" Tala called as they came in after their date nearly three hours after they had left. They removed their shoes and headed into the living room, slightly shocked at the seen. It was the last thing they had expected to see. "Bryan? Rei?"

"He's sleeping." Bryan told them, not picking his head up from where it laid against Rei's.

"What's going on?" Kai asked as he and Tala sat in the love seat.

"I messed up." he muttered, holding Rei a little tighter. "I fucked up big time."

"Bryan?" Tala questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"You know, it's funny. I have never met another person who can look back and remember everything that happened when they were drunk. I can though, I can remember everything that I did, every word that I said or was said to me." Bryan muttered, the words hard to hear because of the fact he still hadn't raised his head off of Rei's. "But at the time I forgot what he said, I forgot what he was just to get a chance to be with him that way."

"Bryan, what did you do?" Kai asked him.

"I took his virginity, something that should have been taken by his lover, something that should be remembered, that he can look back on. But he won't be able to. I look that from him, I took it when he should have given it to the person that he wants to spend the rest of his live with, and who he's going to." Bryan stopped to chuckle. "Then again, he did give it to me and we are going to stay together, we have to."

"Bryan. You slept with Rei?" Kai asked, wondering when this had happened.

"Yeah, after your birthday party." Bryan told him, finally looking up. "He was so drunk; he doesn't remember anything, any of it. He's only 17 and I've destroyed his future."

"You didn't wear a condom right?" Tala asked, fear setting in when he got a nod. "So he's a week pregnant?" another nod. "Oh God."

"You got him pregnant! What the fuck was going through your mind!" Kai yelled at him.

"That he was sexy." Came the response, a statement that should have a smirk, was instead smirk free.

"Damn you to Hell!" Kai shouted at him, getting up and leaving, missing the gold eyes that blinked open.

"Kai?" He muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. "What was he yelling about?"

"Bryan told us." Tala explained, still staring at the door Kai just went out.

"Oh no." He muttered, getting up and fallowing Kai. He searched the apartment, only to find Kai and Tala's bed room door was open a crack, rather than shut all the way. He looked in to see Kai sitting on the bed, head in his hands. "Kai?"

Kai jumped and looked towards him. "Hey Kitten. I thought you were sleeping." he muttered.

"I just woke up." Rei told him, coming in and closing the door behind him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"He had no right in what he did." Kai told him.

"Is it because you lost yours the same way so you didn't get the chance to give it to Tala?"

"Yeah." Kai muttered, slightly shocked when he was pulled against Rei's chest. "You'll never get a first time again and if Bryan's right, you'll never remember it and on top of that, you're now going to have to raise a child too."

"Kai, I love Bryan, I do. You don't know how happy I am to be caring his baby." Rei told him.

"How are you going to provide for it?" Kai asked him, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist knowing very well where Rei's love laid.

"I'm not." Rei muttered, burying his nose in to Kai's cinnamon scented hair. "Bryan said that he'd provide for both of us, that he'd help me. Kai don't you see, Bryan isn't going to leave me alone, and I have you and Tala if I need help, right?"

"Yeah, you can always come to either of us for help." Kai assured him, sitting up and kissing Rei's forehead. "Sorry I let you down."

"You didn't Kai." Rei told him with a smile. "You've always been there for me, you're like… no you are my big brother Kai and I love you."

"Love you too Kitten." Kai told him, giving him a smile. "You're going to send me to an early grave."

"Hopefully not too early." Rei said with a giggle. "My baby has to have an Uncle Kai to spoil him…her… this is hard."

Kai laughed as he got up. "Rei… I need to talk to Bryan alone, so why don't you ask Tala to help you pack your stuff up so you can move into the guest room."

"But-" Rei began as he fallowed Kai into the living room. It wasn't the first time that one of them had offered him the third bedroom in the apartment. He always declined though. The three Russians did so much for him; he didn't want to be a bother to them.

"No buts, you're moving in." Kai told him.

"Kai, I can't. It wouldn't be-" Rei was cut off by a hand that he knew was Bryan's.

"Kai's right, get your stuff and while you're gone I'll move my things around so you can put your things in there." Bryan told him as he removed his hand. Bryan had never asked him to move in, never. Yet here he was, not only telling him to move in, but to move into his room.

"But…"

"Rei, I told you that I would care for you and that child and I will." Bryan told him. "Now go."

"Alright." Rei muttered, turning to leave, and then looked back. "Tala, can you come with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Tala told him, standing up and fallowing Rei out of the room. They got their shoes on and headed down to Tala's car. "Why did you want me to come kitty?"

"You're my best friend." Rei told him as he got into the passenger seat of the car and Tala into the driver's seat.

"I though Kai was." Tala told him truthfully as he pulled out.

"No, Kai is like my big brother." Rei informed him looking out the window. "And right now I don't need an over protective brother or the father of my child, I need my best friend, I need you here."

"Thanks." Tala told him, glancing over at him. That meant a lot to Tala, hearing words like that from anyone did. "You don't seem to upset with Bryan for what he did."

"I'm not, I can't be. He's going to help me; most one night stands won't do that." Rei told him, turning to smile. "Besides, I love him."

"You do?" Tala asked, turning the car to head down towards Rei's place.

"Yeah." Rei told him, giggling. "Keep it a secret, ok?"

"Sure Rei, whatever you want Kitten." Tala told him, turning again.

"How are things with you and Kai?" Rei asked, watching as Tala smiled at Kai's name. "Good I see."

"Yeah, I love him so much." Tala confessed, pulling in front of Rei's building. They got out and headed inside.

* * *

Bryan and Kai sat in the living room, both watching TV, neither knowing what to say to the other. "Bryan." Kai finally called after 10 minutes.

"Kai, I wont let anything hurt him; I meant it when I said that I would take care of him." Bryan told him getting up and leaving.

"Don't hurt him, he's my family." Kai told him.

"I wont, he's the only person I truly have." Bryan told him, and then headed into his room to move things around. Though he had Tala and Kai, who had been his friends for years, it wasn't the same as having some that was _his_. Tala and Kai had been together for, what seemed like, forever. Bryan knew that one day the two would decide that it was time to move on, leaving him alone. If he had Rei, than at least there would always be someone there with him. The only thing he even remotely feared was being alone, with everyone leaving him, and he didn't even have the excused of being an orphan like Rei and Tala. Both of his parents were still alive.

He surveyed the room, deciding what to do – what would be the best set up for the two of them. He put the bed against the far wall, moving the dresser against the other. He checked to see if he could move his clothes and put it into three draws, leaving the bottom three empty for Rei. He knew that half of the closet was already free for Rei. He striped the blankets off the bed, putting them in the dirty cloths, and then put new ones onto the bed. He took one of the pillows from the guest room and put it on the far side of the bed, thankful that Tala had put a queen bed in all the rooms.

He sighed, sitting down and put his head in his hands, the full extent of what had happened finally starting to set in. He took a deep breath, getting back up. He didn't have time to sit around, he had two more people to care for from now on and he wasn't going to mess up and have Rei leave with their child. He smiled slightly; he liked the idea of something being 'theirs', especially this baby.

He headed into the kitchen to find Kai already there and making a list of things that they needed. "About time that you finished." Kai committed. Bryan looked at the clock in slight shock, it flashed '7:23' at him in green numbers. He'd been in his room for over an hour and a half. "Tala should be getting back soon with Rei. I think its best we go out to eat tonight; we haven't been shopping in weeks."

Bryan nodded his head, sighing. He sat down at the table, putting his face in his palms once again. Kai stopped what he was doing, looking over at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." came the response. "I have to be."

"Bryan, you have to be nothing. You have to do nothing you don't want to do." Kai told him with a sigh as he sat down next to Bryan at the table.

"I have to take care of him, I just have to." Bryan said, looking over at Kai. "I don't want anything to happen to Rei, I just don't. I have to protect him."

"Have to or want to?" Kai asked, watching him closely.

"Both." Came the response. "I have to take care of him. I'll take care of our baby. God Kai, 'our' baby."

"I know." he said, placing a hand Bryan shoulder. It made it seem more really when Bryan said it.

"God, Kai I don't think I can do this. I don't know how to be a father." Bryan told him. "I never really had one since I grew up the abbey. How can I be one?"

"You are being one." Kai assured him. "All you have to do is care, love, and protect. That's all, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Bryan muttered, nodding once. He'd remember that. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"Bryan, I'm glad that it was you instead of some jackass that would have left him in a heart beat." Kai told him, truly honest with his words.

"You mean it?" Bryan asked, glancing over at him.

"Yeah…I do." Kai said, getting back up and continuing to do 'inventory.' Bryan sighed, taking the notebook that Kai left on the table and wrote down what Kai said they needed.

* * *

Bryan came into his room after finishing washing his face and brushing his teeth. He found Rei in his room-their room he reminded himself- unpacking. "Rei, it's almost 11, leave it for tomorrow."

"Its ok, I'm used too little sleep and this needs to be done." Rei told him, continuing to put things away into the dresser.

"You have more then yourself to think about now…Kitten." Bryan tried, watching Rei for a reaction.

"You called me Kitten." Rei said as he stood up and turned towards him.

"So?" he asked, pulling off his shirt. Rei blushed, turning away. "What?"

"N-nothing." He said turning back around to face the boxer clad man.

"Get out of those and into bed." Bryan told him, sitting on the edge, catching the glance Rei shoot at the box. "I'll help you unpack tomorrow."

"Thanks." Rei told him with a large smile. He undid the clasp for the shirt, then slid the pants off, putting both into the hamper. He picked up Bryan's shirt from where it had landed when he threw it over there and dropped it in too. He took two steps towards the dresser but changed his mind and pulled Bryan's white t-shirt back out and put it on, then turned off the lights and stood there for a second for his eyes to adjust as Bryan turned his lamp on.

Bryan was still sitting on the bed, the lamp on the table next to it. He got up and closed the curtains, then motioned for Rei to crawl into bed. Rei took a deep breath and let it out, then crawled onto the bed and under the blankets. Bryan sat back on the edge, but didn't move to get in, his back to Rei. "Re-Kitten, are you uncomfortable sleeping in here?"

"No, it's not that." Rei told him, lying down on his side with his arms around his pillow, staring at Bryan. "Just…it's…"

"Being in a place that new." Bryan finished as he turned off the lamp and slid under the blankets, turning to face Rei, looking into glowing eyes. "Even if you've been here a 100 times?"

"Yeah, its just feels weird sleeping in another persons place." Rei confirmed. "But I'm glad you're here with me." he told him, closing his eyes.

Bryan starred at him, then rolled over on to his other side so he couldn't see Rei, Rei's and Kai's words still in his head: the worries, fear, happiness, everything. He knew that he wouldn't sleep, he'd know that all along, but Rei need the rest and he'd be damned if Rei didn't get it. He smiled slightly when he felt warmth on his back as Rei scooted over to him, cuddling. Slowly his eyes became heavy and became harder to open, then he couldn't open them and his breathing evened out.

An hour later when Tala checked on them like a worried parent, he smiled at the scene, relieved that they were getting some sleep. He thought it was sweet, cute, and something else – loving or caring maybe - at how protective Bryan was being, even moving his bed so that for anyone to get to Rei and their child, they would have to go through him.

* * *

Bryan verily let Rei out of his sight for the next six weeks. Rei didn't seem to mind for the most part, though he did feel cramped some days, but for the most part it was alright. Out of everything though, his favorite was the sleeping arrangement. They still slept in the same bed, but most of the time now Bryan would face Rei, holding him close to his chest. There was always a hand buried in the hair on the back of his head above the thick raven braid, and the other around Rei's waist.

Tala had told Kai once that it looked like he was trying to protect Rei from the world itself. Kai had shrugged at the time but had watched them closely after that and came to the same conclusion.

So after six weeks of just the four of them in the apartment, it was time for a change of pace. There was a reunion happening, all of their friends were supposed to be their, with the exception of Spencer and Ivan.

"Bry." Rei whined as he pulled the jacket zipper down for the fifth time.

"Rei, leave it alone." Bryan told him, moving it back up all the way. He felt like he was dealing with a stubborn four year old.

"But it's uncomfortable." Rei complained as he unzipped it all the way and removed it.

"Put it back on, we're running late as it is." Bryan told him, making sure that his gloves were on right before picking up his and Rei's bags.

"NO!" He yelled at him, throwing the jacket in his face, and they starred at each other as it hit the floor. Bryan went to put the bags down when Kai came down the hall motioning for him to go out and they'd be right there. Bryan nodded, taking their stuff out to Tala's car. Kai bent down and picked up the article of clothing. He opened his duffle bag, put it inside and removed a sweater. He handed it to Rei then zipped his bag back up. Rei didn't really like jackets, something to do with the zipper. He turned around when he was done, watching as Rei pushed the sleeves up so that you could see his hands. Kai smiled-a small smile, but it was a smile- as he saw the neko-jin in the red sweater that Tala had given him for his birthday.

"Let's go." Kai told him, shouldering his bag and grabbing the keys from the table next to the door. Rei opened the door and let Kai go before him, then went to the car and got into the front seat. When Tala raised an eyebrow, Rei told him that he didn't want his 'brother' or his 'lover', while they waited for Kai to lock the door. Kai joined them, putting his bag in the trunk with the others. He sighed when he saw where Rei was and climbed into the back with Bryan, putting his belt on.

Rei turned on the radio, changing stations till he found the one he wanted, then accepted the carry-on bag that Bryan was handing him. "So what exactly is the plan?" Rei asked as he turned around to look back at Kai.

"Rei if you're going to sit in the front, you need to turn around so you won't die if Tala crashes." Bryan told him. Rei stuck his tongue out at him, then turned back around.

"Well?" he asked, this time looking towards Tala.

"We're going to meet Tyson and Kenny." Tala told him, glancing sideways.

"I know that, I meant when the plane lands." Rei told him, giving him a slight glare.

"Max and the All Starz plane gets in a half and hour earlier so they will get the bus that the old man rented for us." Tala told him, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Tal, you're driving." Kai told him, getting a glare through the review mirror.

"Kai, stop picking on Tala." Rei scolded him, then turned his attention back to the red head. "It's only the four of us, Tyson, Kenny, Maxie and the All Starz taking that bus?"

"Yep"

"Judy?" Bryan asked them, looking at them through the windows reflection.

"If Max and the others are there then she won't be far behind." Kai committed, getting a chuckle from Tala and Rei. Rei turned the music up which signified the end of the conversation. And that's how the rest of the drive to the airport went.

Tala pulled into one of the parking garages since they'd be gone for the next week or so. Rei got out and shouldered his carry-on, then joined the others behind the car. He sighed when Bryan shouldered his own bag then picked Rei's up in the same hand, taking Rei's hand with the other. Bryan gave him a look that said many things, the main ones being to be careful, behave, and it would be okay. Rei smiled, nodding once, then pulled his hand away from Bryan's hold.

"Ready?" Kai asked, wrapping an arm around Tala's waist, getting a glare for it. The two tended to not be affectionate in public, mainly because Tala didn't like people to realize that he wasn't the dominate one in their relationship. For some reason that seemed to embarrass him when they were out, but not when they were at home in the apartment.

"Yeah, I am." Rei told him, walking next to Bryan, behind the other two. They four entered the airport heading through the checkpoint, already having their tickets.

"Kai! Rei!" Tyson called, waving at them. Kenny _'eeped'_ and hide behind Tyson when he saw Tala and Bryan.

"W-why are you here?" the younger of the two stuttered out.

"The old man invited us." Tala told them as they sat down in the plastic chairs. He placed his hand on Kai's hair, which got him a glare from ruby eyes and Tyson and Kenny's confusion.

"Are you two dating?" Tyson asked, looking between them.

"No, we've been married for 8 months." Tala told them with a smirk. "Right love?"

"Knock it off Tal." Kai snapped at him, turning to hide the faint blush on his checks. Tala wasn't the only one that got embarrassed. It was their way of flirting really.

Tyson seemed to have something to say about it but wisely kept his mouth shut and turned to Rei. "How have ya been buddy?" He asked his Chinese team mate.

"Hmm…alright." Rei told him, never looking up from the book he was reading. Tyson sighed, knowing that Rei was in one of his moods and wouldn't respond more then that.

And so they sat for 3 minutes and Tyson was sighing. They sat for 10 minutes and Tyson had food and was eating. They sat for 12 minutes and Tyson decided to try again with Rei.

"So… Rei? How is the apartment?" Tyson asked, looking towards the older boy. He didn't know what to say to get a conversation going with Rei, but that seemed like a good idea. He had been their when Rei had moved into the small apartment, even helping with Rei's few boxes.

Rei's eyes kept moving and he turned the page.

"He moved in with us about six weeks ago." Bryan told him. Tyson opened his mouth to committee but snapped it shut when Bryan glared at him. Even now Tyson was still scared by the silver-ish lavender eyes of the other man.

And those they sat the remaining 15 minutes in silence, not saying a word as they got on the plane and sat in first class. One of the privileges that came with being famous.

Tyson sat next to the window next to Kenny, looking around the area. Tala was sitting next to the window as well but was leaning his head against Kai's shoulder as they looked out said window talking about something in Russian. And Rei was sitting next to the closed window reading his book with Bryan on the other side- something that Tyson and Kenny didn't like.

Bryan sighed, reaching around Rei and buckling him up, then buckled himself in and leaned back. He closed his eyes, deciding to get some sleep and dozed off instantly.

Half way threw the flight Tyson leaned over the back of his seat so he could see Rei, relieved that the book was gone. "Rei?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked up from the pack of nuts that he was eating.

"Are you really living with them?" Tyson asked. "You're not being forced to, are you?"

"They're not forcing me, and I like living with them." Rei told him, glancing at Bryan, who slept on without care. "_All_ of them. They make me feel safe."

"How can they make you feel safe if one of them tried to kill you?" Tyson, truthfully, still had nightmares about that beyblade match.

"Because I believe that none of them will intentionally hurt me." Rei explained with a small smile. "Besides the past is behind us now, we have to look towards the future." Rei moved one of his arms around his waist. "If we stay in the past then we don't have a future to create and live in."

"Rei?" Tyson called, not quite sure what the look on Rei's face meant.

"It's nothing Tyson, why don't you turn back around." Rei more or less ordered. Tyson sighed and did as told, looking at his watch to see how long till they landed so he could spend time with Maxie.

It took him a good 15 minutes to realize that Rei had been holding his stomach. Worried that Rei might not be feeling well, he turned back around, blinking a few times.

The empty nut bag lay on the tray while Rei had leaned to the side so his head was against Bryan, feet on his seat next to him and both arms wrapped around his waist. Bryan had shifted so that his arm was wrapped around Rei's back, pulling him closer to his body.

From his place he could also see Tala and Kai, located in the set of seats behind Rei and Bryan's.

Kai had his arms wrapped around Tala's lower back to hold him against him chest so he could keep his face buried in Tala's straightened, un-styled hair. Tala was also sleeping, his arms wrapped around Kai's waist, holding himself closer to his supposed husband.

Tyson turned around and took his digital camera out and took pictures of both sets of men, grinning.

Blackmail was so sweet.

* * *

They landed two and a half hours later without much incident, though Tyson was planning on what to do with the pictures; a plan that included Dizzy, fan-websites, and chain mail.

Tyson was almost jumping by the time they landed, not wanting to wait any longer to tell Max his idea. He unbuckled and jumped up the second the seatbelt light went off, telling the others to hurry up.

Bryan got up and pulled his and Rei's bags down, while Tala got his and Kai's. Kai was trying to wake Rei up, 'trying to' being the key words.

"Come on Kitten, its time to get up." Kai told him, giving his a slight shake. Rei whined, batting his hand away. "Rei, now."

"No." Rei muttered, not quiet awake.

"Yes." Kai told him, giving him another shake.

"No." Rei repeated, and Kai had to dodge the book Rei threw at him.

"Kai, take the bags from Bryan so he can carry him, and fat-so there can get the carry on." Tala told him, silently laughing when Tyson nodded, not realizing that he'd been insulted. Kai nodded, putting the book into the carryon and handing it to Tyson with a warning look, than took the bags from Bryan. Bryan picked Rei up, then left the plane as Rei snuggled closer.

Once they were off, the others moved in front of him, Tyson taking the lead. "We're supposed to meet them in baggage-claim, that way chief and I can get our bags."

"Then we need to go the other way." Kai told him, changing direction and heading off that way, Tala and Bryan fallowing. Tyson huffed and fallowed, dragging Kenny along.

They reach the baggage claim, and Tyson ran ahead and hugged Max, Kenny fallowing him. Max pulled away, looking over at the Russian's and paled. "I-Is Rei ok?" he asked, catching where Rei was. The image of Rei unconscious in Bryan's arms scared him.

"Rei moved in with them." Tyson told him.

"Bu-But is he ok?" Max repeated.

"He's fine Blondie, just sleeping." Tala told him, coming over, holding a hand out. Max stared at it for a moment, and then took it, smiling. If Rei and Kai trusted them, than so would he.

They got Tyson and Kenny's bags, then headed out to where the others were waiting on the bus. Kai and Tala fallowed Max and the others on; putting the bags they had on one of the seats, then sat in the far back. Bryan fallowed them, sitting Rei in the seat next to the window, holding him up till he put the double cup armrest down, putting Rei's head on the padded part. He then sat down, leaning back with a slight sigh.

"What's going on?" Emily asked Tyson and Max as they sat with the All Starz.

"Rei forgave Bryan for what he did to him." Max told her. "Or that's what he told me, but I didn't think he'd trust him to the point he could fall asleep with him so close."

"Check this out." Tyson told them, reaching for his bag when he saw Kai's shoes. "Yeah Kai?"

"Rei's bag." Kai told him, holding out his hand. Tyson handed it to him, watching as Kai sat down next to Tala, the bag on the floor at his feet. Once he was sure that it was safe, he pulled out his camera. He showed them the picture of Kai and Tala.

"How'd you get that?" Michael asked, taking the camera from Tyson, looking at the picture a little more closely.

"On the plane, they fell asleep, all four of them." Tyson told him, taking his camera back. "Tala said that they've been 'married' for 8 months."

"They've been together for 8 months?" Max asked, slightly confused.

"No, any couple can get married in Russia." Emily told them. "I believe that he means that literally by law they are married."

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Tyson asked, sulking.

"We didn't want you there." Tala told him, making them all jump and turn to look at them. "You were talking to load."

"Leave it be Tal, if they want to gossip like a bunch of giggling girls, then let them." Kai told him, not opening his eyes.

"Rei's right, you do suck all the fun out of everything." Tala muttered, leaning back, placing his head on Kai's shoulder. "Makes me wonder why I fell in love with you."

"Charm." Kai told him, wrapping an arm around Tala's shoulders. The others exchanged looks, then shrugged it off. When it came to the Russians it was better not to ask.

"You get one of Bryan sleeping?" Michael asked.

"Yep." Tyson told them, showing it to them.

"Guess Rei really forgave him." Max said, smiling. It was a cute picture, though it was weird to think of anything to do with Bryan as 'cute'.

"He said something about the past not mattering." Tyson told them, shrugging. "I'm going to put these on the internet."

"Tyson!" Max scolded. "You can't! Think of Rei! And three angry Russians after you!" Tyson paled slightly, giving a nervous chuckle. Sure, Kai he could handle, but all three of them, never. They sat back and relaxed for the rest of the drive to the cabin in the mountains that they would be staying at.

* * *

Rei was sitting outside the cabin that they had been staying at for the last two days. He'd been waiting outside for hours on the arrival of the White Tigers and the Majestics. He jumped up, descending the steps when he saw the bus come around the bend. It parked and Mao tackled him as soon as the doors open. "It's good to see you little sister." He told her, wrapping his arms around her smaller body.

"You too, Rei-Rei." She told him, stepping back from their hug and smiled. She then left him, going inside to find Emily. Everyone else but Lee was already heading inside.

"Mao! Your bag!" he called after his sister, sighing when she ignored him. Rei giggled, walking over to him. Lee turned to him, smiling. Rei hugged him, and Lee pulled him closer, enjoying being back with his adopted brother.

"Lee?" Rei grinned, pulling away. "How are you?"

"Alright." He told him, walking away from the bus, leaving the bags. Rei followed, falling into step with him.

"And the baby?" Rei asked smiling as Lee's face broke into a grin. Rei had known Lee was pregnant for a couple of months now, and when they had hugged he was able to feel the swell of the other Neko-Jin's abdomen.

"Growing. I'm show now to the point that I almost can't hide it with my clothes. I'm almost 6 months along." Lee told him, wrapping his arms around himself. "Robert and I have been deciding names."

"Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?" Rei asks, watching his best friend. He didn't realize that Lee was that far along, it seemed just yesterday Lee was calling to tell him the good news.

"I'm almost positive that it will be a girl. Mom never got morning sick with Mao, so I'm kinda hoping that its means the same for me." Lee told him, looking over at Rei as they stopped walking by the small pond. Neko-Jin's tended to rarly suffer from morning sickness, since the hormones produced were different from a human pregnancy. With a Neko-Jin, the body produced different hormones if said Neko was pregnant with a girl or with a boy. That was why most Neko-Jin's didn't experience morning sickness, and if they did, than only when they were pregnant with one of the sexes and not the other. "And may I ask why you're so happy?"

"Lee, I haven't told you something." Rei told him, shifting slightly, playing with the hem of his shirt like he always does when he's nervous.

"And that is?" Lee asked, smiling reassuringly. He knew all about Rei's habit when he was nervous about something.

Rei sighed heavily. "Lee, I lost my virginity."

Lee laughed, watching a blush cover Rei's checks. "That all?"

"No." Rei muttered, looking away. "I'm about seven weeks pregnant."

"Really?" Lee asked, smile gone. That was a surprise, because Rei wasn't the type to just decide to lose his virginity and get pregnant in one go. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Rei told him.

"Are you happy?" Lee asked, and Rei smiled, nodding. "That's great." He said with a smile. "Who's the father? Who have you been with without telling me? How long have you been together?"

"Lee, I was drunk." Rei muttered, ashamed about having to tell Lee that. To tell the person he had looked up to growing up to, just how much he had messed up this time.

"Rei, then how are you doing? And I mean really."

"Good, he said that he'd help me, stay with me. I loved him way before that night." Rei told him, looking over at the other Neko-Jin, wondering how he was talking all of this. Maybe he shouldn't be telling Lee any of this, Lee didn't need the stress.

"And does he love you?" Lee asked, worry evident in his voice. He loved Rei, sometimes more than even Mao and Robert, and the last thing he wanted was for anything to make Rei hurt. If Rei loved this man, the one night stand father, than him not loving Rei back would be very painful for Rei. Rei would never be able to move on, just like he would never be able to move on if Robert left him. Neko-Jin loved for life, once they loved someone nothing could ever change that, no matter what that person does. And when they fell in love, it was the end of all desire for anyone else. Neko-Jin's mated for life, and when they fell in love, that was who they would mate with, or be alone for the rest of their lives. If Rei was admitting that he loved this person, than Lee prayed that he loved Rei back.

"I don't know." Rei told him, shifting as he knew what the next question would be.

"Who is 'he' Rei?" Lee asked. He needed to know, and he knew that Rei was not telling him for some reason. "Kai?"

"Kai proposed to Tala, they've been happily married for 8 months." Rei told him.

"I didn't know." Lee told him. "Then who is this person?"

"Bryan." Rei muttering, hoping that he didn't hear.

"WHAT!" Lee shouted. That couldn't be right. Of all the people out there, when did little Submissive Rei fall for Bryan. "Rei! You can't be serious!"

"I am!" Rei shouted back, anger filling him. He loved Bryan, and as suck his instincts told him to defend his unofficial mates honor. "I love him! I love this baby! And it _is_ his!"

"You can't do this Rei!" Lee told him. Lee's hormones getting in the way of rational though, because he knew that there was no point in arguing with Rei. Rei's love for Bryan was forever, and nothing he said could ever change that. "He could kill you!"

"He won't! I know he won't!" Rei told him, tears in his eyes. He didn't want to hear this, not from anyone. Especially from Lee, who knew what he was going through, who was a Neko-Jin like him. "He loves this baby. He loves the thought of being a father. He won't hurt me. Besides, if he wanted to, he would of by now. Lee, we share a room; we sleep in the same bed every night. He hasn't hurt me yet. Lee, I trust him."

Next thing Rei knew, he was lying on his side on the ground, his other side hurting from where Lee kicked him. He didn't move, not even after he heard Lee leave. He knew that Lee hadn't meant to hurt him, Rei knew that he couldn't control is actions anymore then his emotions. That the though of Rei, who Lee loved, would let himself trust the man that nearly killed him years ago, had pushed his control over the ledge.

Rei didn't know how long he laid there, how long till he felt a hand on his shoulder and his name called. He turned his head, looking up. It was only Kai.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Rei muttered, sitting up. He felt his stomach repel and emptied it. His mouth felt like it was full of acid when he was done, then noticing that Kai was holding his unbound hair back. At that moment he was glad that he had worn black pants that morning, so Kai wouldn't worry about him any more that he already was. He knew what was happening to his body, new just like he had known that he was pregnant just days after having sex with Bryan.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Kai asked him, worried. Rei had not thrown up once during his pregnancy.

"Kai? Do you think Bryan loves me, or does he just love his child?" Rei asked, looking up at him. His eyes looked lost, possible even a part of him dead.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I don't want to loss him now that I lost our baby." Rei told him, braking down into sobs. At only 8 weeks, there really hadn't been much of a chance that the baby would live though the trauma to that area. The kick to hard and the pregnancy to new.

Kai stared at him, then pulled him to his chest. If Rei said that he had miscarried, than he had. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. "Shh, it's ok. It'll be ok."

"But I don't want him to leave me. I love him." Rei told him, but he made no move to explain why that mattered. Why it mattered so much to him.

"I know. It'll be ok, I promise. I'll always be here." Kai told him, gently rocking him. Rei continued to sob, crying himself to sleep. Kai stood, taking Rei with him, and headed inside. He past the living room, and Tala jumped up off the couch, following him, worried. Kai put Rei on his and Bryan's bed, looking at Tala. He hugged Tala, kissing him. "Stay with him."

Tala nodded, moving to the bed, lying down next to Rei, holding him. Kai smiled slightly at them, then left to find Bryan.

He found him in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a sad look on his face. "Bryan?" Kai called as he sat down across from him.

"I've got a bad feeling Kai." Bryan told him, slight confusion and worry in his voice.

"Can you pay attention for a sec?" Kai asked and Bryan nodded. "What would you do if Rei lost the baby?"

"Why are you asking?" Bryan questioned, wondering where this came from.

"Because there's always a chance and Rei's like a brother to me." Kai told him.

"I'd stay with him, that is, if he wanted me to." Bryan told him. He liked having Rei around.

"Ok." Kai told him, standing.

"Kai?" Bryan called, and Kai turned back from the door to look at him. "I think I may… love him."

* * *

Bryan entered their room, looking strangely at Rei. At the moment he was laying on the bed in a pair of Bryan's draw-string boxers and one of his white shirts, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't unusually for Rei to still a shirt or one of his three pairs of draw-sting boxers, because Rei was to small to wear the boxers without the draw-string, but it was unusually for him to wear them at the same time. "Rei? What's going on?"

"I wanted you close." Rei muttered. "I needed your scent."

"Why?" Bryan asked, stripping to his boxers and getting into bed. He figured that if Rei was wanted to go to bed, he might as well lay with him. Rei didn't move over to him, if anything he moved farther away. Something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Bryan." Rei half called, half pleaded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was trying so hard to protect our baby. I really was."

"What happened?" Bryan asked, thinking that he needed to break Rei of this habit.

"I mean it. I tried." Rei told him, giving a slight sob, sitting up. "I didn't mean to. Please don't hate me."

"Rei, what happened to the baby?" Bryan asked, Kai's earlier words coming back. 'What would you do if Rei lost the baby?'

"I miscarried today." Rei told him, pulling his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, placing his face against them. Bryan stared, tears slowly gathering in his eyes, much to his own surprise. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. "I tried so hard. I did! That baby was my only chance. I love you so much and that baby, our baby, gave me a chance to be with you. Now you'll never want to see me again. I lost my baby and am going to lose the person I love, and it hurts!"

"Kitten." Bryan called, his voice thick with emotion. Rei's head snapped up in surprise, fearing what he'd see, but instead of anger or hatred, all he saw was love and sadness. He reach down, touching one of Bryan's tear stained check, giving a struggled sob. Rei moved towards him and Bryan sat up, pulling Rei between his legs bent legs, tight against his chest. "I'm sorry Kitten." Bryan told him, trying to hold back more tears. "I should have been there with you, what happened."

"I told Lee. He got mad and kicked me." Rei told him, snuggling closer, wanting to remember this, not sure when he'd lose Bryan. Bryan wouldn't want to stay with him anymore, because the only reason they were even in a 'relationship' was because of the baby. Bryan had loved that baby, and when he got past morning it, he would want nothing to do with Rei, he was sure of it.

"Son of a Bitch." Bryan said coldly. How could he. How could someone that Rei cared about do that to him, to them.

"It's not his fault. He's 6 months along; he can't always control what he does." Rei told him, defending his best friend.

"Lee's pregnant?" Bryan asked, moving Rei back to see his face.

"Yeah." Rei told him with a smile, moving closer again, arms wrapping around Bryan's body.

"Kitten, let me see." Bryan told him, pulling on the shirt Rei was wearing. Rei moved off his lap reluctantly, pulling his shirt up. He heard Bryan suck air in sharply, and Rei bit his lip, closing his eyes. He snapped them open with a gasp as he felt Bryan kiss his bruise.

"B-Bryan?"

"Love you Kitten." Bryan told him, moving up and kissing Rei's lips. He pulled back, pushing the shirt Rei was wearing down with a small smile. He pulled Rei back towards him, till he was holding once again to his chest, legs spread and bent on either side of Rei's small body.

The door opened with a bang, making them jump. They turned as a very upset Lee came running in stopping just a few inches from the bed, Robert following him. "Rei, are you ok? I'm so sorry! I forgot about your baby. I was just so mad. Are you both ok?" Lee asked Rei. Rei bit his lip, looking away from him, shifting so he wasn't laying against Bryan anymore. "Rei?"

"Lee." Rei muttered, looking back at him, eyes full of tears. "At least one of us gets out dream of a family."

"What?" Lee asked, his breathing speeding up. "Y-you lost the baby?" Rei nodded sadly. Lee shook his head, giving a sob, taking a few steps back from the bed. Robert moved forward, holding Lee encase he collapsed, worrying about his mate. "I killed your baby. I killed your baby. I destroyed your dream. I'm so sorry. So sorry." Lee sobbed, holding onto Robert for support.

"Lee?" Robert called, rubbing his back, trying to get him to calm down. This was not good for him or for the baby. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do!" Lee screamed at him. "Rei's never had a family! And I killed his baby! His family!"

"Lee." Rei muttered, staring at him, tears rolling down his checks. Lee screamed, wrapping his arms around is stomach, knees fully giving out. Robert lowered them down, asking what was wrong. Lee just cried harder.

"Lee!" Robert called, then looking over at Rei. Rei was almost white, shaking his head. "Rei! What's going on?"

"He's in labor." Rei told him, placing his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have told him. I should have kept it a secret."

"It's not you're fault Rei." Bryan told him, kissing the top of his head, then looked at Robert. "The nearest hospital is over 5 hours away, and we don't know how long it would take for a taxi to get here." The buses had gone back to the city and wouldn't be back for another 4 days.

"Then what do we do?" Robert asks.

"Leave." Rei muttered, pushing Bryan's leg flat so he could crawl over it and off the bed, than moved over to the married couple. He helped Lee up and out of the room, and than down the hall. Their lovers fallowed, watching as they headed into the small room Kenny was staying in. A second later Kenny came out with Dizzy, looking bewildered at what just happened.

"Get Mao." Rei said from the door, then headed back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'll get her." Kenny said, running off. Robert and Bryan exchanged looks, wondering what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." Robert told him, looking over at the door. He felt like he had to apologize, even if he didn't really like Bryan, for what had happened to Rei because of Lee. "You were the father, right?"

"Yeah." Bryan muttered, looking at the door as well. "But, maybe the miscarriage was for the best. I'm not so sure I was ready to be a father, and Rei doesn't even turn 18 for another month and a half."

"I forgot that there was that much age difference between him and Lee." Robert told him. The two were so close that you didn't think that they weren't the same age.

"Almost 2 years?" Bryan asked, and Robert nodded. He glanced over a Bryan, making sure that who he was talking to really was Bryan. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago he had hated the fact that he was here. Yet standing here in the hall with him in his boxers, small talking. Knowing that less then 10 minutes ago he had been holding Rei, most likely just finding out that Lee had killed their child. Yet, he was standing there though, no grudge, not one at what had happened, no hate towards either Lee or him.

"You've changed." Robert committees, Bryan opens his mouth to answer, but closed it when Mao came running past them, and into the room. He slid down the wall, motioning for Robert to join him, and Robert does.

"Just recently I realized that I don't care what people think." Bryan told him, pulling one knee up, draping his arms over/around it, the other leg straight. "I'll act how I want; it makes Rei happy when I don't hide things."

"You love Rei?" Robert asked, looking at him. Was Bryan even capable of love?

"You're not the first to ask." Bryan told him, sighing. "And 20 minutes ago I would have told you I wasn't sure. But when Rei was talking about losing the baby, and how he was going to lose me. I realized I didn't want to lose Rei, I really want him to be there with me."

"You've got a loose tongue." Robert told him, and Bryan shrugged. "That wasn't an insult."

"I know." Bryan told him, looking down the hall at the green haired French boy.

"Robby?" Oliver asked, coming closer, kneeling down on his knees in front of Robert, glancing at Bryan, wondering why he was there. "What's going on?"

"Lee went into labor." Robert told him, looking at the door again.

"Is he going to be alright?" Oliver asked, worried. Truth be told, he didn't like the White Tigers. But he didn't mind Lee, since he made Robert happy. He also liked Rei, and though many say that Rei was one of the tigers, Oliver didn't think so. Rei wasn't stuck in their world or the neko-jin one, he was in both, combining them and that intrigued Oliver.

"Rei and Mao are with him."

"Shouldn't we be going to the hospital?" Oliver asked him.

"Too far away and no transportation." He answered, biting his lip.

"Rei knows what he's doing." Bryan assured them, his eyes never leaving the door. "Rei won't let anything happen to Lee."

"And their baby?" Oliver asked him.

"The baby may not be old enough, or strong enough." Bryan told him. "But Rei will try his hardest."

"How do you know?" Oliver asked him, and Robert just stared. Both were wondering when Bryan had changed. Was it Rei's doing?

"Because I know Rei." Bryan muttered.

Oliver nodded, hearing the rumor from Tyson that something was going on between them. "Do you want me to stay?" Oliver asked Robert.

"It's ok." Robert told him. "It's hard to tell how long this will take."

"You sure?" he asked, getting a nod. "I'll be in the living room, just call if you need anything." Oliver told him, then got up and left.

"You can go to." Robert told Bryan.

"No." Bryan told him, leaning his head back with a sigh. "I'm staying. I won't leave till Rei's here with me." Robert glanced sidewise at him. "I know he's not in danger, but I fear that if something happens to Lee, that Rei won't be able to handle it."

"Hmm." Robert acknowledged. Truthfully, Bryan was probably right.

* * *

No one knew what to do, how to help Lee and Robert. Their daughter, a little one with purple fuzz for hair, had been born still. Lee was refusing to talk to them, anyone. Robert has been trying for the last 40 minutes, but he refused to say anything. Everyone figured it was best to leave the two alone, leaving them in their room. Rei had insisted on moving him and though Lee hadn't refused, he had when they tried to take his daughter from him.

Kai walked over to Bryan, who was sitting on the floor, this time outside the bathroom. "You alright, Bry?"

"Yeah, just thinking." He told him. "I need to talk to Rei." He looked at the bathroom door, the sound of the shower running inside.

"Then do." Kai told him, glancing over at Tala. Bryan fallowed his gaze to the upset redhead. "I haven't told him about Rei."

"Then you better go talk to him." Bryan told him.

"I think its best to wait, he'll want to be with Rei, and you don't need that right now." Kai told him with a sigh.

"Thank you." Bryan told him, getting a nod. Kai walked over to Tala, hugging him.

Bryan stood up, moving towards the door. He wondered if Rei wanted to see him, wanted to be around him. But something in Bryan said that he didn't care. All he cared about was to hold Rei, to reassure himself that it was ok, that Rei was going to be ok. He tried the doorknob, finding it unlocked. That was Rei's way of telling him that it was ok, the he wanted Bryan to come in. They'd never showered together, but that was about to change.

He went in, closing and locking the door behind him. He took his boxers off, and then climbed into the shower with Rei. Rei didn't turn around; keeping his face under the waters spray, but Bryan knew that Rei knew that he was there.

"Kitten." He called, pulling him back to him, holding him against his chest. Rei turned around, wrapping his arms around Bryan as well. "I know it hurts."

"I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save her life; I couldn't protect Lee from that pain, this pain." Rei told him, fighting tears that kept threatening to fall. It hurt so badly. He didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that Lee's little one was dead or the fact that his own little one was dead. Did they hurt the same? Could he even tell them apart?

"Then you weren't meant to." Bryan told him, placing his head against Rei's. "She wasn't supposed to live." Bryan assured him. "Just remember, you saved Lee's life."

"Yeah." He muttered, nodding. That was the silver lining, Lee was still alive.

Bryan pushed him back slightly, smiling. "Let's get you cleaned up and to bed."

Rei nodded, yawning slightly. Lee had labored for almost 6 hours, and everyone was sad and tired now, it being close to 3.

Rei turned around to fully wet his hair while Bryan picked up the shampoo. Rei reach for it, but Bryan motioned for him to turn around, washing his hair. Rei rinsed it, and then moved to allow Bryan to wet and wash his hair, working conditioner into his own. Rei picked up his brush, but Bryan took it from him, bushing any knots out before Rei rinsed it.

"Maybe I should cut my hair." Rei committed, while Bryan rinsed his own hair free of conditioner, taking the washcloth from Rei so he could rinse off. Bryan started to wash, shaking his head.

"I love you the way you are, I don't want you to change." Bryan told him, switching again. He pulled Rei to him, kissing him. "Unless it's with my baby growing in your belly."

Rei blushed, looking away from him. "Let's get out." He muttered, moving away from Bryan and out of the shower. Bryan turned it off, grabbed Rei's hairbrush, following.

"Kitten, I don't mean anytime soon." Bryan told him, as Rei turned to look at him. "Sometime when we're ready."

Rei smiled. "Ok."

Bryan pulled his boxers back on, drying his hair, watching Rei. He was drying off, a towel wrapped around his hair. He wrapped his towel around his waist, staring into the mirror as a blush covered his checks. "I don't have cloths with me." Rei told him, turning to look at him.

"Our room is just down the hall." Bryan told him, picking up both sets of dirty clothes and opened the door. He exited and Rei fallowed, staying close.

They entered their room, and Bryan put the dirty cloths in the basket that was in the room. He turned around, placing Rei's brush on the dresses. He than watched Rei going through _his_ bag. "Why did you bother packing a bag if you were going to wear my cloths?"

"Because I can't wear them during the day." Rei told him, now dressed in black boxers and another white undershirt, both of which belonged to Bryan. He tossed both towels into the basket, thatn turned to smile at him, sitting on the bed. "Besides, I'm cute like this. I'm huggable!"

"You've been spending too much time with Tala." Bryan said, moving towards the bed. Rei giggled, moving back and lying down. Bryan joined him, lying on his side, holding his arm up, inviting Rei to lie next to him. Rei moved closer, and raised an eyebrow when Bryan got back up. "Sit up." Bryan told him, coming back with Rei's brush and a hair tie. Rei blushed, realizing that he had forgotten. He sat up and let Bryan do his hair, giggling when Bryan kissing his head when he finished. That was becoming a nightly routine that relaxed both of them.

"Thank you." Rei told him, looking back at Bryan over his shoulder.

"Rei?" Bryan called, even though he was right there. "Would…"

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, turning fully towards him.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Bryan asked him, glancing away. Bryan had never felt nervous like this before. He was sure that Rei wouldn't like something like that.

Rei moved closer, taking his face in his hands, looking into his silvery eyes. "I would be honored to." Rei told him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "But you have to sleep on your back tonight, you make me feel claustrophobic."

Bryan laughed, lying down as Rei got up, closing the blinds and turning off the light, hoping that they would be able to sleep after the sun rose in a few hours. He crawled over Bryan, lying down beside him, head on Bryan's shoulder. Bryan wrapped an arm around his waist, then lightly pushed Rei's face against his neck with his other hand. Rei purred as he snuggled closer as Bryan's second arm joined his first.

* * *

"Rei?" Robert called, walking into the kitchen, knowing that Rei and Oliver would be in there. It had been three days, three days since he lost his daughter, three days since Lee had acknowledged anyone. His daughter's body had been shipped to England, but he was afraid to travel till Lee showed signs of being okay, just like he refused to name their daughter without him.

"Yeah Robert?" Rei asked, looking over at him from where Oliver was teaching him a French dish.

"Could you talk to him?" Robert asked, desperate for Lee to be okay. "He may listen to you."

"He's closer to Mao." Rei told him, hoping that he would ask her. "They are siblings."

"She tried." Robert told him, watching as Rei bit his lip. He knew he was asking a lot from the young Neko-Jin, Rei was still grieving the loss of his own child. The child that Lee had killed. Though Rei had put that fact aside when Lee had gone into labor, Robert couldn't imagine the pain it was causing Rei to know his best friend had killed his child.

"It may not be smart to send me in there." Rei told him, not making eye contact. "He most likely thinks that it's my fault, he's bond to start screaming at me…then again…it is my fault."

"Rei that's not true, it's in no way you fault." Robert told him. He couldn't plan Rei for what had happened. Rei wasn't the reason Lee had gone into labor, the stress had been. Rei had not tried to cause it, he even tried to fix it. Even after everything. "Look, I don't want him be mad at you, but him screaming and hating is better then him slowly dying. Tell him to hate me if he wants someone to hate."

"You?" Rei whispered, then smiled. "I think I know what to do." Rei told him, taking off his apron and apologizing to Oliver.

"I'll teach you later, for now Robby can help me." Oliver told him, waving him off.

"Thanks Oliver." Rei said with a smile, leaving the kitchen, heading up to Lee and Robert's room. He knocked, then opened the door. "Lee?" He called, moving into the dark room. "Lee, get up." Rei ordered, moving across the room and opened the blinds and window. Rei then moved back to the bed, pulling the blankets off Lee's form, tapping his foot as fast as his heart was pounding. He hoped he was right, that he needed to treat Lee like he always does.

Lee could never hate him, but he could get mad at him. That anger could last for years before he forgave Rei enough to 'love' him again, though they did refer to that as a from of 'hate'.

"Go away Rei." Lee muttered; the first words in days. "I don't want to get up."

"What happened to the brother that said lying in bed all day is a crime?" Rei asked him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, just inches from his cousin.

"Hating life." Lee told him.

"Do you 'hate' me too?" Rei whispered, knowing that Lee would hear. "Are you angry at me?"

"What makes you think that?" Lee asked finally opening brown eyes to look at Rei.

"Because it's my fault that your baby died." Rei muttered, not looking at the other Neko. He had to tell Lee what was really going through is mind. "I was the one that caused your labor. I was the one that delivered her. I was the one that couldn't make her live. Do you 'hate' me?"

"No, you know I can't. I can never 'hate' you, nor can I ever stay mad at you. It was my fault anyway." Lee told him, closing his eyes again. "I'm the one that let things get out of control."

"Robert said to 'hate' him." Rei told him, swinging his legs. He still couldn't look at Lee.

"What! Why?"

"Because he's afraid of losing you. He thinks that you 'hating' him would be better then you dying." Rei told him, finally looking at him. "Lee, you have to snap out of it or you'll lose him. He's not like us. He can really hate you, and I mean to true definition of it."

"I don't want that." Lee muttered, knowing what Rei meant. "I don't want to 'hate' him either."

"Then tell him that." Rei told him, sighing. "Talk to him."

"I…" Lee shifted to sit up. "I need to talk to him about her name."

"Hmm." Rei acknowledged. Anything was better than not talking at all, the two had to start somewhere.

"I want to call her Ellica." Lee told Rei, and Rei smiled. Lee was going to be okay. Rei got up, offering him a hand. Lee took it, excepting the help. Lee kissed Rei on the check, then left the room to find Robert. Rei sighed, moving out of the room, smiling when he saw Bryan leaning against the opposite wall. Bryan was fallowing him all day, actually the last three days. Rei verily got away to the kitchen a few hours ago.

"Kitten?" Bryan called, pushing off the wall. He moved forward, pulling Rei into his arms.

"Yeah." Rei asked, wrapping his arms around Bryan's shoulders, standing on his toes to do so, Bryan leaning down slightly to allow it.

"Love you." He whispered, and Rei smiled. Bryan and Rei shared a gentle kiss.

Rei had been right, it was Bryan's choice of what happened between them, and a bad thing had happened. But it had lead to a good thing, he had found real love and they could start a family anytime, when they were ready.

* * *

That's all, what do you think of a sequel?


End file.
